Matrjoschka
by whathobertie
Summary: Sie würde ihn gerne Schicht für Schicht freilegen, ihn verstehen, an ihm teilhaben. Doch das mutet leider ganz und gar nicht wie ein Kinderspiel an. House/Dominika, Charakterstudie/Drama/Allgemein, Spoiler für 7x17, Prompt: Bed.


**TITEL:** Matrjoschka**  
>GENRE:<strong> Charakterstudie/Drama/Allgemein**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Dominika, House**  
>PAIRING:<strong> House/Dominika**  
>RATING:<strong> PG-13**  
>SPOILER:<strong> Spoiler für 7x17**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 600**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Sie würde ihn gerne Schicht für Schicht freilegen, ihn verstehen, an ihm teilhaben. Doch das mutet leider ganz und gar nicht wie ein Kinderspiel an. (Post-_'Fall From Grace'_-Fic)**  
>ANMERKUNG: <strong>100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #073: Bed

* * *

><p>Sie hörte die blanken Füße über den Holzfußboden schlurfen und fragte sich, was wohl wirklich mit seinem Bein geschehen sein mag. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass es nicht der Angriff weißer Tiger in Las Vegas war, den er ihr ernsthaft versucht hatte weiszumachen. Aber mit ihm konnte man sich anscheinend nie sicher sein, soviel hatte sie bereits gelernt. Die Welt schlich auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herum und nun schlich sie mit und wusste nicht wohin der Weg führte, oder ob er nicht vielleicht wirklich nur eine stupide Kreisbewegung war, die anhielt, bis er sich seiner lästigen Verfolger entledigte.<p>

Sie fragte es sich in Russisch, in Polnisch, in Ukrainisch und all den anderen Sprachen, die sie auch nur ansatzweise kannte—doch das gewünschte Ergebnis blieb letztendlich aus. Er war wie ein Rätsel, das man nicht knacken konnte und er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie nicht einmal an das Zahlenschloss lassen wollte, um die erste Kombination zu probieren.

Doch so sehr sie sich fragte, was mit seinem Bein geschehen sein mag, so sehr fragte sie sich auch, was mit seinem Herzen passiert war. Vielleicht sogar mehr, denn es schien das wirkliche Rätsel zu sein, das er hinter einer Fassade von Spielereien und Sorglosigkeit verbarg.

Sie hatte die winzige Bewegung seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge vorhin gesehen, die sagte, dass er den Kuss vielleicht wollte, aber dass er nicht nach dem schmeckte, was er sich erhofft hatte. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wolle er sie und ihren Geschmack loswerden und vielleicht tat dieser Bruchteil einer Sekunde ja sogar mehr weh als die Worte und sein Abgang danach.

Als sie sich langsam aufrichtete und in die Dunkelheit vor sich starrte, versuchte sie zu erkunden, warum es sie überhaupt enttäuschte. Sie wusste, dass dies keine richtige Ehe war, wusste, dass Liebe keine Rolle dabei spielte und wusste, dass sie nichts von ihm zu erwarten hatte.

Erst nach ein paar verwirrten Wimpernschlägen verstand sie, dass es weh tat, weil sie all das, aber nichts über ihn wusste.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an das fahle Licht, die unbekannten Möbel, die verwischten Schatten, von denen er irgendwann ein Teil wurde, als er wieder aus der Küche trat und stehenblieb. Er sagte nichts und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, doch sie spürte, dass er zuhörte; der Welt, den um ihn Schleichenden und vielleicht sogar ihr.

"Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?", wollte sie wissen, bevor die Worte sekundenlang durch den Raum hallten und verlorenzugehen drohten.

"Ich muss ja nicht antworten", erwiderte er und gab ihr damit bereits die Antwort auf die Frage, die er noch gar nicht kannte.

Sie stand auf und überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen auf kribbelnden Beinen. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, inspizierte sie sein Gesicht und konnte im Halbdunkel der Nacht doch nichts erkennen. Sie ließ sich von ihren Zehenspitzen wieder auf die gesamten Füße nieder und konnte kein Stück der Enttäuschung ablegen, als sie noch mehr verstand.

"Du wirst mich nicht hereinlassen, oder?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte ein wenig. "Nein."

"Ich meine nicht dein Bett."

"Ich weiß."

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne jeden Hinweis. Er ging und ließ sie einfach da stehen und wahrscheinlich würde es genau dabei bleiben. Selbst wenn sie jetzt ein Teil seines Lebens war—nie jedoch würde sie ein Teil von ihm sein.

Sie konnte vielleicht eine Hülle anknacksen, irgendwann brechen und vielleicht sogar entfernen, doch es lag sogleich die nächste darunter, die die Sicht auf den blanken Kern versperrte. So oder so erinnerte er sie damit an Liebgewonnenes aus alten Tagen, als sie ihm hinterher starrte und die Schatten irgendwann wieder verschwammen.

**ENDE**


End file.
